Full Moon
by superwhofilesjackson
Summary: Sam and Dean are hunting a were wolf. One shot


12 year old Susan hid under her bed with her younger brother Kevin. She had her hand holding his mouth tight, so he wouldn't make any noise. She herself was trying very hard not to scream for help. Tears were continuously streaming down her face, but she forced herself to stay quiet. If that monstor found them, it would kill them. Just like it killed their parents. Susan almost sobbed at that thought. She had a flash back of what had happened.

 _"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear_ _Kevin. Happy birthday to you." Mom, dad and_ _I_ _sing happily, clapping our hands as_ _Kevin_ _blows the eight candles on the chocolate cake. He tries to cut a piece of cake, but it breaks. He giggles as the piece of cake falls from his hands. We all laugh._  
 _We were eating when we hear a sound coming from outside. Dad gets up and walks towards the door._ _That's_ _when the door is shoved open by some invisible force. We all gasp._  
 _Dad walks out of the door to investigate. All of us heard his screams, as whoever- whatever- was outside ripped his heart from his chest. Mom screams my_ _dad's_ _name. She_ _hurriedly_ _tells us to run. To hide somewhere._  
 _I pick kevin up and run upstairs as fast as_ _I_ _could. As_ _I_ _close the door behind us,_ _I_ _hear my mother scream in_ _agony. I wanted to scream, and go back to her. But_ _I_ _had a younger brother to protect. I_ _couldn't_ _leave him alone. I looked at him. I could tell from his confused expression that he had no idea about what was going on. He_ _didn't_ _know that our parents were most probably dead..._

Susan shuddered at the memory. It had been about five minutes since she and Kevin had hidden under the bed, but it felt like a whole eternity had passed.  
Susan could hear shuffling sounds coming from outside. They paused at the door, and it opened. Susan held her breath, and held her hand even tighter on Kevin's mouth. Silent footsteps approached the bed. Whoever it was sniffed in the air. Loud and shallow breaths could be heard. Susan closed her eyes prayed silently that they wouldn't look under the bed. _Please_ _don't_ _look under the bed. Please_ _don't_ _look under the bed._  
The room suddenly became silent. Susan's heart was beating so loud that she feared whoever was there could hear her heartbeats.  
Suddenly, a hand grabbed her feet and pulled. She screamed, and struggled against whoever it was, but the grip was too tight. She felt a sharp pain where the hand had grabbed her legs. She was pulled out from under the bed. Thankfully the person hadn't noticed Kevin.  
Susan cried. She looked up see who it was, and a scream escaped from her mouth again. What she saw was horrible. A man, if that was a man, with long sharp teeth stood above her. He had _claws._ His eyes, they looked like they belonged to an animal. A wolf. He was completely naked, and looked hungry.  
She struggled again, trying to get away, but he was very strong.  
Suddenly he jerked his head towards the door. He let go of me and turned to face the door. He had a creepy smile on his face, and he was drooling with anticipation.  
At that moment, two men appeared at the threshold of the room. They were both big and tall. One of them, the taller one, held a shot gun in his hand. He pointed it towards the man and shot him. The man stumbled back, but nothing seemed to happened. He leaped forwards, at them, like nothing had happened.  
He shot him again, but he didn't even pause. The shorter one, who had a gun in his hand, pointed it at the man's chest and shot, but he missed.  
The tall man threw his shot gun at the man when he tried to attack the shorter one. While the man was distracted, the shorter man held his gun at the man's chest and pulled the trigger. This time he didn't miss. The naked man stumbled back, and fell down on the floor. Just to be sure, he shot him again.  
Then he looked at the tall man, grinned and said, "Sammy. I told you the were wolf would attack this house next."  
The tall man - Sammy? Sam?- rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah all right. Don't be so modest Dean." He said sarcastically.  
"Look at you. You have finally developed the ability to be sarcastic." Dean was still grinning.  
Sam rolled his eyes again. Instead of replying, he turned towards Susan. She took a step back. She was scared of these two men. Sam winced. "We are not going to hurt you. I promise" he said softy. Susan didn't say anything. Sam looked sympathetically at her and said, "are you all right? Did he hurt you?" Susan's hand instinctively went towards her legs, which had started to hurt very bad.

Sam slowly walked towards, hands wide opens, to show that he meant no harm. "let me take a look at it. does it hurt?" he asked. susan nodded slightly, tears still flowing from her eyes. Sam softly took a look a her legs. he said that the wounds were shallow and that she would be all right.

at that moment, a small voice came from under the bed, "Susan?"

"Kevin! Are you okay?" she quickly brought Kevin out from under the bed and took in her arms.

"We should get going Sam. the cops must be on their way." dean softly said. Sam nodded, but he didn't look very happy about leaving the kids here.

He turned towards Susan and her brother and said, "the police are on their way. they will help you, okay? Your parents... they are... I am so sorry." Sam gulped, not knowing how to tell her. she whimpered, and slightly nodded.

Sam and dean gave her a sympathetic look. Susan hugged her little brother. Sirens could be heard from far away, growing louder by the second. Sam and dean looked at each other, and dean told Susan that they had to leave, once again reassuring her that the police would take care of her. Susan, once again nodded.

as the two men left, Susan sat on the bed with her brother by her side, continuously replaying the memory of the events that changed her life forever.


End file.
